


Origin Story Part 2

by Bloody_Destination



Series: Dark Ace Series of Connected Drabbles [2]
Category: Storm Hawks (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Kid Dark Ace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-07-09 10:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19886026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Destination/pseuds/Bloody_Destination
Summary: After Ace and his mother leave Cyclonia, they settle on a new Terra.





	Origin Story Part 2

Ace does not like the little Terra called Millus his mother has settled them on. It’s too sunny, too warm, he says, so used to the dark skies of Cyclonia. He does not like the other inhabitance. They look at the mother and son pair as if they are evil incarnate, as they do with the other Cyclonian refugees who have made their home on the little Terra. He has no friends as the other children bully and mock him for his strange black hair and red eyes, common Cyclonian traits they’ve heard their parents whisper about.

He’s thankful he does not have to worry about his mother receiving the same treatment. She’s native to Cyclonia, but half bred, receiving the traits of her non-Cyclonian father, with vibrant yellow hair and tan skin while the only trait from her Cyclonian mother was her violet eyes.

He hated how they were treated, how they were seen as less than dirt. He wished more than anything that they could return to Cyclonia, back to their small town and quiet lives when it was just him and his mother, when his father would visit them during the month, bringing little treats and toys. He misses the way his mother’s eyes would lighten to a near pink color when she was happy, a deep red when she laughed and almost blue when it would be all three of them together, making dinner and sitting by the fire place as his father would tell them stories of his travels.

Now, all he sees is the dull grey they have become. They no longer change when she smiles. She barely leaves the house, only to buy the essentials and tending to the garden. She stays inside, and he hates it. They used to eat lunch almost every day in the meadow close to their house past the forest’s edge. She had taken him into town and he would play with the other children while she spoke with friends and shopped. Now they talk to no one and all of the other kids hate him. Ace hates them right back.

For the year that they have been on the Terra, he spends a great deal of time looking out his window into the far distance at the explosions and distant rumblings of battles. He wonders if his father is there. He wonders whose side he is on and what exactly it is that is being fought over. Sometimes, the fighting will be close enough for their little Terra to hear and other times, so far off that only vague lights can be seen, so dull that it is hard to tell if its from battles or from a skimmer riding past.

He can’t stand this place, this Terra that makes him and his mother and everyone else with Cyclonian blood out to be monster. He hates how he can’t protect his mother from the scathing remarks about being half blood, worse than being a Cyclonian. They call her whore and monster, words that Ace has never heard of until now, wishing he didn’t know the meaning behind such cruelness. To the rest of Atmos, Cyclonian refugees are the enemies, spies and possible traitors.

He has no choice but to go to the single school house on the Terra, because his mother has sunken too deep into herself, with no energy outside of the necessities. He’s bullied and harassed, and the teachers pay just enough attention that it doesn’t get violent.

Ace is not stupid. He’s seen the dark looks and hate in his mother’s eyes. It happens between the days when she is grief stricken and the days when she is impossibly passive. She will rage silently, look at the bruises and dirt on his skin and clothes and curse all of Atmos in her fury. Then she will curse her husband and Ace will be too confused to ask why.

She will whisper to him, as she holds him when she is lucid enough to recognize his presence as more than just a fixture in the house, “You can’t trust family, Ace. They will only betray you.”

Ace nods because that is all he can do. She rarely speaks as is and he refuses to be the cause for her to stop talking completely, agreeing to her half mad ramblings and knowing at the age of nearly seven that this is wrong.


End file.
